bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Talk Looks like you finished your 5th Archive, while I finished my 3rd Archive, same day. Crazy, isn't it? Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ok ok Kyleronco (talk) 02:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steel Yes, because saying that somebody doesn't exist and is a loser is totally not disparaging them or insulting them. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :If his account exists on the Wiki, he still exists. He may not be active, but he still exists. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You can report him to the staff (since he's probably the Bureau or Admin). It's against Wikia's policies. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikia Staff are allowed to close people's accounts. Terms of Use - Membership. And I don't know what a masker is. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) merry christmas Merry Christmas TS. Randomness!!! Want a Gyrazor code? Pegasus, (Talk) 01:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) O your page, you got bad news. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) At the moment, I would have rolled, back, but I am on my Ipad. great. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) BakuKrazy - Name of my Cousin's BD account. He said he'll make a Wikia account someday. Seems it's now. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Can You? Can You unlock Template:Bakugan 2? Nintendocan (talk) 13:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) i cant belive how many times i screw up. This time i didnt do it bad but i really have to read through stuff. 0_0 I think i was just in a small tornado! Kyleronco (talk) 00:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i saw big gusty winds and whiteness. wow I know im gonna right a song about it. RANDOMNESS!!! Stubs How do you know if an Article is a Stub?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 01:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : There is a stub template. Stubs are defined as short pages without much information. For example, Unreleased Bakugan would mainly be Stub Articles because there's not much info about them. haha i think you will like my new avatar. igoa atinla lol sup bro. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Reply Yup, it's me. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I'm not like those guys, who get their accounts hacked every other week. Because I don't have any younger siblings, or anyone who really cares. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I've never quite been able to master archiving. I can try, but it might turn out ugly. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Probably. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Coolz. Thanks. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Replied to your email. Sorry about the delay.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I don't need any help but the offer was Nice /- Fabia sheen246 How do I not get the full site cause I don't want it Polls How do you make a poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 20:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Late About what? The anon? I just got online, and I saw someone complaining to Abce2. I checked the link, anony wasn't blocked, blocked him for Abce. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully he's not the type that changes their IP address, email, username, etc. just to vandalize a place. I once met a person like that somewhere else, he got banned 50 times, but he always changed everything and came back. One rich vandal ... --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's hope that none of those vandals will ever come here. Or else I'd have to track him to his house, which I'd rather not do, because I don't have the time, money, or patience to drive over to someone's house and tell them to stop vandalizing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page SK890- Ziperator 23:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) please tell me when you get the chance??? 1. how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page 2. how do youmake links in your signatures?? SK890- Ziperator 00:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Where!!!!!!!!!!! where do you find userbox template!!!!!!!!! Polls Can you please "Organize" my poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 16:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) AquosX: so i herd you like LP :D Trivia They still need proof support XP. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't get it. I didn't see any typos. Just really bad phrasing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, THAT typo. I only saw your rearranging of the "Ninja" part and rephrasing the Castle Knights part. Totally didn't catch "castle nights". Yeesh, people can't spell. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page of Kingdom Hearts and you will see what I want to do http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Riku try it on any page aranaut for example I will help you and put the description on what blst or physical edescription the ability cards do where did dan live in the first two series and where does dhe live now--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey check out some changes I did to Dan's Page, now it is your turn--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Subpages what are subpages? S999|Leave a M. 03:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zoobles Marked for Deletion. Not as if they're part of Bakugan, anyhow. Similar, but not quite. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think another Admin marked it. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::He's not an Admin? I always thought he was. No wonder he just marks stuff ... --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes Where did you get the Userboxes? I couldn't find it in this wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 08:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Harassment Telling him to shut up about his stupid dog and just get a new one? Sounds like Harassment to me. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :You could also take it as a form of Masking. Also, this could be a rather personal matter to Kyle (or whoever wrote the post), so it could still be taken as a form of harassment. :This is the problem of vague policies, they can be taken whichever way the Admins want. And people complain about "tight" policies. They're lucky they can post (almost) any kind of picture they want. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, THAT'S what it was! I was wondering what your Avatar was supposed to be. And yes, those images are gory. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Warning Whatever. Besides, what was Tripod talking about? I was adding the literal English translation of the name he gave me, then he accused me of calling him a liar. With no proof whatsoever. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Google Translator is actually pretty correct, mind you. The updated version is a lot more accurate, now (I tested it with some complex Spanish sentences I knew, they came out correct). Can't say for Babelfish or those other ones. Spiral and Helix mean nearly the same thing, as well. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably because Russian is not a derivative of Latin, unlike Spanish, French, Italian, Portugese, and all the Romance Languages. And meanwhile, Asian languages are like pictionary ... you have to see the hidden image in it. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::*Sigh* So pretty much, the reason that all the Romance Languages are easier to translate into English is because they all have common roots in the Latin language. Asian languages, like Chinese and Japanese, are based on images, similar to the Egyptian hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, Russian is based off of Cyrillic, which was the native Russian language, with fewer ties to Latin. Since I'm guessing that the people who work on Google Translators either have a fluent speaker of the language to write the words, and then word the sentences the way that Latin phrases it, it may not be grammatically correct. Also, it chooses the first word of the language that means the same as the English word, so it may actually be another word that's correct. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you deleted the User:Nintendocan/What Have You Just Done?! page? I did it for Nintendocan! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) He wanted to do one, but he made a USER BLOG: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nintendocan/What_Have_You_Just_Done%3F! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad! srry! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I said sorry because i didn't knew i made 2! now there's one... better, ok? Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! 20:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow i was a page like a split second after you made an edit on it. Let the bodies hit the floor AHHHHHH RANDOM CAPITAL AHHHHHHH let the bodies hit the floor what did i edit? i need a breakdown on color sigs Should We Really Keep that Page? Should we really keep the Helios page? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . January 5, 2011 18:52 (EST) What do you mean it's the Wikia's ghost? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . January 5, 2011 18:55 (EST) Hey, thanks for the help! Though i don't have time to put useboxes, because it's school again so i may not edit that much, though thanks! I'll try my best to edit!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear Twin Star Do not blame me for that stuff about shadow army! Okay? Good! Are you the creator of this wiki?12:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC)It's Kernel12! (talk) Alex That person wasn't the one speaking Russian, that person was linking to my Photobucket account XP, specifically this one --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 21:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Someone edited Baron's page and put that in, although I removed it. And yeah, that happens to be my Photobucket account that the anonys are linking to (another anony placed the link in one page, and Alex spread it O_o) --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 21:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. Now all I need to figure out is what Volt and Lync have to do with Zenoheld. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 22:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply No, PCD, or what ever his name is.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Could you email me if you can? I want to talk to you about the Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) we're back i have now commenting back on the shadow army blog thingy.02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC)02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC)~~ Who likes shadow army? I DO! I DONT. Lame-o Twinstar I need your help I need to know the Wiki's code for the Monaco but dont ask why --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D that is probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 22:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC)' yes--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you be in a group, like Burecat, and, Rollbacks?THE GLORIOUS S999|Earth and Fire 00:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the color sigs K was here MK2 At least "MKII" looks better than "MkII", because that looks like "Mkll", which is pronounced "Muck-all" (or in a way, "Miguel" O_o). I got confused because I thought Rhivana made it "Mkll", which doesn't sound like "MKII". --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 00:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter, I guess. They read the same thing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC)